


MarcoJean Collab

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But I never got to finishing it..., M/M, MARCO IS ALIVE GODDAMIT, That last one doesn't really apply but yeah, Was a collab on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collab I did with a tumblr user (can't remember her name!)  The basic idea is that it's a Modern AU and Marco and Jean are punk nerds who love astrology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MarcoJean Collab

Of course I’d fall for the nerdy guy I just met.  Can you believe it?  Oh yeah I probably should inform you, I’m gay, or at least I’m bi… I had a crush on this chick named Mikasa, she was my straight thing.  But then I found out that she’s Jaeger’s sister… and well no way in hell am I touching that topic with a 10 foot pole.  Of course your probably asking, what’s the problem Jean, why don’t you just ask the guy out on a date, I mean how nerdy can he be?  Well if you think his nerdness is why I’m not making a move then you would be completely wrong.  I like nerds, I enjoy learning also.  Actually one look at me, most people would go, You ENJOY school?  You see, a guy like me, with 50 something tattoos and several peircings doesn’t scream, studious.  Ironically enough, this new guy the one I’ve been ranting to you about for the past couple of minutes… yeah he’s straight, as a brand new street light.   His name’s Marco, Marco Bodt.  Oh yeah, I forgot.  The name’s Jean, Jean Kirschstein, and I do not have a horse face, fuck you very much Jaeger!

————————————————————————————————–

I never thought I could fall so quickly…I think it was those…how do should I explain it? Golden honey coloured eyes. I can’t believe it! Unfortunately for me though those eyes of his can’t be for me. Oh! I’m Marco by the way! Marco Bodt. I am pansexual which to those who don’t understand I have no limit to who sexual choice may be. I like to think everyone is equal. Where was I? Oh yeah! It saddens me when I think about those lush eyes not being for me. The guy who I have fallen for, Jean Kirschstein (I love the way it rolls off my tongue), I a big heterosexual. Everyone knows he has the hots for a girl who I believe is called Mikasa and is my good friends sister. Not only this though but he’s also quite a punk. Tattoos and piercings all over.And might I add…I love them! However, I’ve been afraid of getting one myself because i have quite a low pain tolerance. Maybe I should ask him to help me get one?

————————————————————————————————–

Well today was a huge ass disaster from hell.  And I owe it to that annoying brat Jaeger, yes this is the same Jaeger aforementioned.  The only reason I tolerate his existence, is:   
1\. He’s Mikasa’s adopted brother, and she has abs, like legit, I’m going to punch anyone who harms my brother in any way shape or form-abs  
2\. He’s the lapdog, or something similar, to Levi.  The big man besides Erwin on campus.  Apparently they’re dating?  I have no idea, but all I know is that Levi is the physical personification of punk-ass and has one hell of a scary glare of death.

Anyway, Jaeger tags along with Levi simply because he worships the very ground Levi walks on.  However, he decides to bring Marco along with him.  MARCO, like my totally no-homo-omg-yes-homo crush!  Then has the nerve to imply that we should go on a date… I swear I would have strangled that kid if Levi hadn’t drop-kicked him to hell and back.  Anyway, while Mikasa and Armin with Levi took Eren to the Hospital, I was left behind with _the_ freckled JESUS, and I made a complete fool out of myself.  Marco seemed uncomfortable so I, being the ever so helpful person I am had to go and say, “Don’t worry, this is a common occurrence with us…  And Jaeger is stronger than he looks."  Of course Marco looks even more freaked out, "What?  You mean you guys get into fights a lot?"  Yeah… Not a good first impression, and then I had to and continue to make excusses, blubbering on like a fairy tail princess in the company of her one true love, which isn’t very far off from my problems, "What NO I mean of coursenotJaegerandLevihavethisspecialrelationshipand-" 

"Hehe, I don’t mind.  I mean I was concerned, but you guys seem really nice and Armin, Mikasa and Eren probably wouldn’t have introduced me to you and the others if they thought you were dangerous." 

He smiled at me, then asked if I wanted to go get a coffee or something.  Of course I accepted… then went further and spilled said coffee on his sweater vest.  Maybe I should thank Jaeger for spending the afternoon in the E.R… Nah.

————————————————————————————————–

Today could have gone a LOT smoother.

After having my favourite sweater vest devestated by a coffee stain from a certain honey eyed boy I ended up fumbling over my words as i asked; “phone number, I can have?” 

What am I? Yoda?

I then continued to mumble and say “Emergencies….just in case” I need to stop acting like a little school girl. Thankfully he gave me his number and I saved it. I now have 7 contacts! Soon i’ll be in double digits!

But honestly the when it came to me having to be picked up by my mom blasting Frozen songs due to my little sister obsession I was completely embarrased and ended my alone time with honey eyes with an awkward handshake and a “See ya later!” Honestly Marco? At least  _seem_ imterested. 

Much to my annoyance however my little sister kept asking who my ‘date’ was. Although i’m happy shes so open with my sexuality she likes to make fun of my because of it. 

______________________________

That night though I sent a message to Jean with a simple ‘How are you?’ and whilst waiting for a reply i changed his name in the contacts to ‘Honey Eyes’ this made me giggle. 

————————————————————————————————-

My freckled lord and savoir asked me about my tattoos today.  Apparently he likes them.  No one likes my tattoos, not my parents, and certainately not that asshole who tried to mug me the other night.  I told him each tattoo was symbolic of some big event in my life.  He told me I was romantic… and I blushed like Satan was breathing the flames of hell down my spine.  Of course he asked me where the tattoo and piercing of the overlapping wings came from.  That’s one tattoo and piercing that has an interesting backstory.  Actually I told him that the design for the tattoo was Levi’s, the overlapping wings, one black and one white.  Apparently Levi dubbed them "The Wings of Freedom”, and the name stuck.  Everyone in our group has some object that they wear with that logo on it.  Eren designed the necklace and piercing I wear, the necklace has 5 charms, 3 of them are silhouettes of women, “Maria, Rose and Sina"  he told me, Eren and Levi have this massive art collection about a group of soldiers defending the human race against giant naked cannibals?  Also apparently Levi’s gonna publish a book about it?  Anyway, I have my right ear pierced with a matching stud that has the wings of freedom on it.  Marco seemed nervous about the whole, "Everyone in our group has the wings of freedom on them at all times.” thing, apparently he doesn’t handle pain very well.  I guess that means I have to alter my fantasi- Erh I mean nevermind.  I told him he could ask Eren to make him a necklace with the wings on it if he didn’t want a tattoo or piercing of them.  He smiled, oh his smile, it was like Heaven and a host of angels was telling me, “Jean, This is the ONE!"  Then he went and asked me about my tattoo with the overlapping symbols for males, and that’s where I totally fucked up everything!  I had to go and tell him it didn’t mean anything… and he looked upset and said, "Oh.  Okay. I guess I’ll see you later then. Bye Jean. 

————————————————————————————————-

Later that night:

**Marco: Jean are you awake?**

_Jean: Yup?  Look about that tattoo-_

**Marco: Jean are you gay?**

_**-Jean has logged off-\** _

_**————————————————————————————————–** _

well that was rude…was my first thought. and my second was; he’s hiding something…

its a simple yes or no question and he logged off!

Deciding to leave it for a bit I logged out myself and went in the shower. Ii found myself pondering at where exactly I would get a tattoo put. I decided it would most likely be on my hip where I could hide it easily if need be.

After drying off and slipping into clean boxers I logged back in again.

_Jean: look Marco about what you asked me earlier…_

**Marco: Don’t worry about it! If you don’t want to discuss it, It’s fine by me**

_Jean: Really?_

**Marco: Really really**

_Jean: Did you just…quote Shrek?_

**Marco: yeah sorry i had just watched It with my little sister**

_Jean: You have a little sister?_

**Marco: You didn’t see her in the car earlier?**

_Jean: I thought it was someone else.._

**Marco: No you big goof! Shes’s my sister!**

_Jean: so…what are you then?_

**Marco: excuse me?**

_Jean: are you…ya know…_

**Marco: am I what?**

_Jean: gay_

**Marco: Its hardly fair i if i told you and you didn’t tell me yourself**

_Jean: But maybe I dont want to tell you_

**Marco: maybe i dont want to tell you**

_Jean: Good._

**Marco:Good.**

_Jean: See if i care_

**Marco: You will care… cause you’ll get curiouser and curiouser untill it crushes you and you’ll be begging for me to tell you**

_Jean: oh my freckled jesus…how dark can you get?_

**Marco: freckled Jesus? and i’m just stating the obvious**

_Jean: never mind that and is it that obvious?_

**Marco: aww is the lil punk scared**

_Jean: you lil shit…_

**Marco: I know XD Look i gotta go Mom’s telling me to tuck Lucy into bed**

_Jean: Lucy?_

**Marco: My sister…**

_Jean: Oh right yeah!_

**Marco: Catch you later?**

_Jean: Yeah…sure_

**_Marco has logged out_ **

**_————————————————————————————————–_ **

Is he gay?  That’s the only thing I could think about for the past week, actually seeing as I was avoiding him and the others, I had plenty of time to sulk and generally mull over our lovely conversation.  Of course Jaeger has to show up and nag me at a time like this!

"Jean. Jean.  JEANNNN!”

“Huh? What is it Eren…?! What the hell could you possibly want?”

“You’re sulking.  Why are you sad?”

“None of your business kid, piss off.”

“Piss off, kid? Who the hell do you think you are?  Look get over your manly GAY homo homo crisis and go fucking tell Marco you love him.  Or do you want me to do it for you?  Since you are a big chicken and have been ignoring him, and the rest of us for the entire fucking week!"  Jaeger was pissed, actually I’m surprised he’s the one who came to talk to me.

"Alright who fucking paid you to give me a pep talk?  Was it Mikasa?”

“No, I chose to myself. Fuck you very much.  Stupid Horseface.  Marco likes you back, and you’re too dumb to see it!”

“I AM NOT A HORSEFA- huh? Did you just say-”

“MARCO IS GAY FOR YOU! YOU DUMBASS!"  Jaeger is screaming at me, actually he punched me in the face… it hurts… Marco… Straight… no Gay?  Wait Jaeger is screaming something…

"Well… Actually Marco’s Pans, but that doesn’t really matter right now.  All that matters is that you APOLOGIZE FOR BEING AN ASS! Also ask Marco out for a _date_ date and try not to spill your drink all over him!"  Jaeger, that ass, has the nerve to give me a shit eating grin before running off with a, "We should go on a double date sometime!"  Of course… that is if Marco doesn’t hate me for avoiding him for a week… Wow I really am an ass.  God I hope he doesn’t hate me.


End file.
